Metabolism is the process the body uses to get or make energy from the food that has been ingested. A metabolic disorder occurs when abnormal chemical reactions in the body disrupt this process. When this happens, the body may have too much of some substances or too little of other substances needed to remain healthy. A person can develop a metabolic disorder when some organs, such as the liver or pancreas, become diseased or do not function normally. Diabetes is an example of a metabolic disorder.
Diabetes is a group of metabolic diseases in which there are high blood sugar levels over a prolonged period. Symptoms of high blood sugar include frequent urination, increased thirst, and increased hunger. If left untreated, diabetes can cause many complications. Acute complications include diabetic ketoacidosis and nonketotic hyperosmolar coma. Serious long-term complications include cardiovascular disease, stroke, chronic kidney failure, foot ulcers, and damage to the eyes. Diabetes is due to either the pancreas not producing enough insulin or the cells of the body not responding properly to the insulin produced. There are three main types of diabetes:
Type 1 diabetes results from the pancreas's failure to produce insulin. The cause is unknown. Type 2 diabetes begins with insulin resistance, a condition in which cells fail to respond properly to insulin. As the disease progresses a lack of insulin may also develop. The primary cause is excessive body weight and not enough exercise. Gestational diabetes is the third main form and occurs when pregnant women without a previous history of diabetes develop high blood sugar levels.